


One Last Time

by binkty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Episode s03e03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkty/pseuds/binkty
Summary: A moment of weakness after Abbie and Daniel go out for that rain-checked dinner.Basically just my excuse to let Abbie get some d back in early season 3 before we found out that Danny was pretty much a douchenozzle.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Debated whether or not to post this since I don't even like Danabbie anymore (and if I'm being honest only really shipped them in retrospect due to the ichy he's her boss factor) but I don't like leaving things unfinished and since I finished it I figured I might as well post it.

This was stupid. They were playing with fire and she knew it. Yet there Abbie was, following Daniel back to his house after their non-date to make up for the earlier non-date she was forced to cancel due to apocalypse. Sure the only reason she was going to his house was so that he could give her a file pertaining to a case he'd asked if she could take a look at but the flirty banter over dinner was a dead give-away as to how bad an idea this was.

The restaurant was safe. They could afford to be a little flirty there; to reminisce a little bit about old times. No matter how secluded, they were never truly alone at the restaurant. And all those other people helped ensure things stayed professional even when they dipped into playful. At his house there would be no other people. No prying eyes would wander in their direction, keeping them in check. They would be all alone. And that was dangerous.

Abbie would be lying if she said that there wasn't still an attraction there. Daniel Reynolds was, after all, a beautiful man and she was only human. Their time apart hadn't made her blind. His smooth dark skin and all those very well-defined muscles that lay under it were just as attractive now as they'd ever been and the eyes, shining like the darkest gemstones, and thousand watt smile he always favoured her with only added to his appeal.

But more than that he was a good man and he was a godsend during her time at Quantico. He never allowed her to get too lost in her own head, always there to alleviate the – at times overwhelming – stress. At first with a joke and a warm smile and then later on with his kiss and his touch. He never failed to lift her up if she faltered and he never let her not live up to her full potential, pushing her to always be her best if he noticed her starting to slack off. Sometimes she wondered if she ever would have made it through without his support.

And now he was her boss. And that meant he was off limits. She knew exactly what would happen if she let herself get caught up and renew a relationship with him. There would be cries of "special treatment" for any little thing he might do for her and any accolades she received would be questioned no matter how hard she worked to earn them. There would always be people accusing her of only getting where she was because she was sleeping with the boss.

She watched Daniel pull into his driveway and opted to parallel park alongside the curb in front of his house instead of pulling in beside him. There was no need to actually park in the driveway when she was determined to only be in and out. She could probably even leave the car idling, that's how quick she planned for this to be.

Another little warning bell should have gone off in her head when she didn't.

Daniel was waiting for her when she exited her car and he smiled while giving her an "after you" gesture, letting his hand hover at the small of her back as he proceeded to guide her up the walkway. Abbie became hyper aware of that hand as they walked, her skin tingling at the almost touch. She could feel its radiant heat even through the fabric of her clothes and her treacherous mind conjured up late nights at Quantico and all that that hand was capable of doing to her. She fought off an involuntary shiver at the memory and breathed a mental sigh of relief when Daniel stepped away to unlock his front door, thankful for the moment to compose herself.

He bid her to make herself at home after he ushered her inside and she let out a small breath of uneasy laughter because the one thing she absolutely couldn't do in that moment was allow herself to get too comfortable. Not with the thoughts that were rolling around in her head and her skin prickling with awareness of him. She was in enough trouble as it was. She couldn't afford to let down her guard.

"I'll be right back with that file," he told her, flashing that brilliant smile again, and Abbie nodded, giving him a tight-lipped smile in return, averting her eyes from his gaze.

As soon as he disappeared around the corner, Abbie's head dropped back and she let out a deep breath, closing her eyes and attempting to shake off her nerves.

 _This is ridiculous. Get a hold of yourself, Abbie_ , she chided herself. _He is your boss and he is just letting you in on a case. Stop acting like this is some kind of seduction. He is going to give you a file and then you are going to leave_.

She was standing with newfound determination when Daniel returned, file in hand, and if he noticed that she'd barely moved a muscle since he left, he didn't mention it.

"Thanks for doing this, Abs. Seems like all we've been able to do is spin our wheels with this case so I appreciate the fresh eyes. Especially when I know those eyes are yours."

Abbie gave his attempt at flattery a pointed look but still smiled as she reached for the file, shaking her head. "'S no problem, Danny, really. I'm happy to help." She looked up into his eyes as her fingers closed around the edge of the file and immediately regretted it as all of their carefully constructed barriers of professionalism seemed to promptly collapse around them all at once.

The air in the room became charged and she watched, transfixed, as Daniel's eyes grew impossibly darker. He used the file folder they were both still holding to draw her closer and she moved with stuttered steps. His free hand came up to cup her face, his eyes falling to her lips.

"Danny," she breathed. Whether she meant it to be a warning or a signal of surrender she wasn't sure but nevertheless her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted in anticipation and then his mouth was on hers and the file was falling, forgotten, to the floor.

Her hands flew up to his face and he wound his arm around her waist, pressing her close. She moaned, one of her hands straying down the side of his face and neck and to his chest, when she opened her mouth under his and his tongue brushed against hers.

A small voice in the back of Abbie's mind was telling her to stop this. To break away, take a step back, and let cooler heads prevail. But for once she ignored it, slipping her hands up under Daniel's jacket instead and pushing it off of shoulders to fall carelessly to the floor. Set let him do the same for her and then tugged his tie loose while he rediscovered that spot on her neck she liked so much.

"Mmm, yes," she groaned, taking a moment to just revel in the feel of his lips and tongue on her skin, running her hands up and down his chest before refocusing on the task of undoing the buttons of his shirt. She pulled his shirt tails free once she'd finished and then took his face between her hands again, directing his mouth back down to her own.

The slight heel on her boots did little in the way of making up for their nearly one foot difference in height. She was still straining on her toes, head tilted back at an angle that was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute, even with the support of Daniel's hand. Unconsciously, she raised a leg up toward his hip and he took the hint, crouching down to scoop her up by the backs of her thighs so that she was straddling his waist. Now they were much of the same height and Abbie resumed their kiss with renewed vigour.

Daniel pressed her to the nearest wall, using it for leverage while he shucked his shirt, and Abbie ducked her head so she could trail her mouth across his collarbone, gently grazing it with her teeth. She dragged her lips up the side of his neck and gasped when his hips thrust against her and she felt his growing arousal.

She couldn't believe how easily they were falling back into this. How quickly she allowed herself to lose control. She pulled back when he pulled her off the wall and started heading for his bedroom, levelling her gaze with his, causing him to pause in his tracks.

"One last time," she said, more so to convince herself that she still had command of the situation than anything else. "That's all this is." At his nod of understanding she pressed her mouth back to his and he carried her the rest of the way to his room.

He set her down on his bed and watched as she lifted her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor while he toed off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants down his legs and removing them and his socks before joining her on the mattress. She had already taken off her boots and was just starting to unfasten her pants when he picked her up by the waist and deposited her further up the mattress. She landed with a soft grunt, hands gripping his arms as he leaned over her.

Abbie's skin tingled in the wake of his hands as they skimmed over her body, inviting goosebumps to appear despite the heat coursing through her. She wanted more and arched under his ministrations, desperate for his touch. Her hands travelled the plains of his back as he continued to caress her with both mouth and hand, reacquainting herself with the feel of his muscles moving underneath his smooth skin.

Daniel sat back to openly admire her after freeing her from her bra. "Beautiful," he whispered, almost to himself, his hand running down her breastbone – a move that had Abbie's eyes fluttering as her head tipped back.

His mouth followed his hand and Abbie bit her lip, gasping and arching again when he cupped her breasts and let his thumbs ghost over her nipples. She pressed herself against him further when his mouth suddenly shifted to the side and replaced one of his thumbs, holding his face to her chest.

He took his time, letting his tongue leisurely circle one nipple and then the other before he sucked them into his mouth, and snuck his hands down between them to quickly finish unfastening her pants and then slip into her underwear.

"Unh!" Abbie exclaimed, immediately rocking herself against the finger that had found and was stroking her button.

Daniel smiled against her skin before returning to his haunches so that he could peel off her remaining clothing. She lifted her hips to help him, pulling her legs free, and then she was completely naked to his gaze.

He stroked her thighs as he took in her nakedness and she suddenly found herself uneasy at the thought of him doing what she sensed he wanted to do next. She knew it was silly (especially since it was something he'd already done before) but something inside her told her that it would be taking things too far. Would make it too personal.

She reached her fingers up to touch his bearded cheek and then shook her head when she had his full attention. His brow furrowed in confusion but he nodded his head regardless, leaning back down over her and claiming her lips in a deep, heated kiss.

His fingers found their way back to the tight little bud between her folds as they continued to kiss and soon Abbie was panting into his mouth. Pleasure was coiling tight in her belly but she didn't want to come this way. Taking his hand in hers to stop its blissful torture, she quickly flipped them so that he lay on his back while she sat astride him.

Daniel smirked up at her as she looked down at the bulged contained within the final barrier standing between them. She caressed him through the material and he sucked in a breath, arm flying out toward the drawer on his nightstand. Abbie moved aside so that she could rid him of his underwear and he handed her the condom he'd retrieved whilst she did when she moved back to once again straddle his lap.

The condom was quickly opened and rolled on and then she was lining him up and slowly sinking down on him.

Head thrown back and eyes closed, she braced herself against his chest as she steadily rotated her hips, letting herself adjust before she set about riding him in earnest. He caressed her sides, content to give her all the time she needed and latching onto her waist when she started her rise and fall.

"Christ, Abs," Daniel groaned and Abbie let out a breathless laugh.

"Mm, you like that?" Smiling, she opened her eyes to look down at him.

"God, Abbie, you know I do."

The smile she wore slowly slipped from her lips at the adoring aspect of his gaze and she suddenly found herself unable look at him. It was too much. Daniel looking at her like was dangerous and she refused to get sucked in. She did not need any more complications in her life than were already in it.

She closed her eyes again to distance herself, focused on the way Daniel was filling her and not on Daniel himself, blocking out everything but the pleasure. There were no ex-lovers turned bosses, no monsters conjured for unknown reasons, no Tribulations, no biblical partners who leave for months on end. Just the slide of his cock as it moved in and out of her.

She leaned over him further, bracing herself against the mattress on either side of his head, giving herself over to pure sensation as she thrust down on him again and again. The modified angle had him hitting her just right and she was rapidly building toward orgasm.

"Danny," she called, her voice strained as her muscles started to tense around him. "Oh God, Danny."

Her eyes had opened briefly and the flash of relief she saw in his eyes when she said his name, as if before she'd said it he'd been unsure as to whether or not she still knew who she was in this with, had her hating herself. But she was too close to the edge to do little more than fist the sheets in her hands before she was spiralling into release.

She called out loudly and Daniel echoed her cries, thrusting up against her with increasing vigour.

"Fuck, Abbie," he managed through gritted teeth. "Yes. Yes!" And with one last thrust, he joined her in bliss.

Abbie had collapsed against him after her orgasm and when she came back down from it, Daniel was languidly stroking her back. She tensed in his arms but he didn't seem to notice only placed a soft kiss to her brow.

What had she done? Things were messy enough. She shouldn't have done this. He didn't deserve this. And she didn't need to be adding any fuel to the crazy fire that was her life. Not when she already had whatever evils Pandora was planning to contend with. And God! Crane! Crane who was still somewhat recovering. Crane who was probably still waiting up for her. Crane who would be wanting to ask all kinds of questions. _Well I'm not answering them. Good fences and all that_.

"I should go," she said, easing herself off of him to scamper from the bed. She quickly located her clothes and started hastily throwing them back on.

Daniel gaped at her in disbelief, only springing into action when he realized she was about to walk out the door. He cleaned himself up and disposed of his condom in record time and then ran out to catch her after hopping back into his boxer briefs.

"Abbie, wait!" He entered the room just in time to see her stooping down to pick up that case file that was the impetus of this whole thing. She raised the file in acknowledgement of his words but she still wasn't looking at him, eager to just make her escape.

"I'll let you know if I find anything," she said and then she was out the door.


End file.
